Just Try and Stop Me
by ilovefandomsbecause
Summary: "Are you going to hand them over, or am I going to have to do this the hard way?" I ask. He shakes his head, his grip tightening around the candy. So I kiss him. Highschool AU Abusive!John
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, or any characters used in our fics! (Unless stated otherwise.)**

* * *

As I sit down at my desk for homeroom, some kid sits in the desk behind me. He's got messy brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He seems familiar but I can't think of his name.

Some time after class starts I hear something rustle behind my chair. I turn around but all I see is the kid looking at the board. I sigh and turn back to the front of the classroom. There it is again, the crinkle sound. I turn again just in time to see him with his hand emerging from my backpack, clutching my Skittles.

"_Give me back my motherfucking Skittles_ _or I swear to god I will rip your lungs out!_" I whisper.

"Make me." he taunts.

"Oh, I will." I tease. He gulps. Aw, how cute, he's scared.

* * *

After class I search for him in the halls and I find him standing conveniently in front of the Janitorial Closet. I sneak up behind him, cover his mouth, and pull him into the closet. I press him up against a shelf, my body against his.

"Are you going to hand them over, or am I going to have to do this the hard way?" I ask. He shakes his head, his grip tightening around the candy.

So I kiss him. I can tell he's probably a straight, religious kid, and I know it will catch him off guard.

The bag of Skittles falls to the floor as a look shock crawls across his face.

I pull away to reach down and grab the candy.

"Thanks." I whisper "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Umm... I-It's Castiel" he stutters.

"Well Cas, I hoped you learned your lesson."

He nods, obviously uncomfortable.

I turn to leave, my hand on the doorknob, when he calls out, "Wait."

Without turning I reply a short "Yes?"

"What's your name?" he asks quietly.

"Dean." I smile.

* * *

**And that marks the end of chapter 1! **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY, SO PLEASE, DONT HOLD BACK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

* * *

"Dean, wait" he calls again. Just as Dean turns around, Castiel's lips are on Dean's, his hands on his Dean's neck. Dean's hands instinctively find their way to the smaller boy's sides . Dean tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, pulling Cas closer. In that moment, nothing could ruin Dean's mood. Except the school bell signalling he has to get to class. Cas pulls away, eyes wide.

"Just ignore it." Dean presses wet kisses to Castiel's neck.

"But Dean," Cas presses his palms to Dean's chest. "I'm..."

"You're what?" Dean looks down at him.

"I'm straight" he says.

"Well," Dean begins, his hands still firmly planted on Cas' hips. "You can kiss that goodbye, and kiss me again." Dean smirks.

"Dean" Cas insists

"Hm?" Dean hums, returning to Cas' neck.

"My family is religious."

"So?" Dean mumbles.

"Sooo," Cas draws out "Gay is definitely _not_ okay!"

"Who says they have to know?" Dean says and he smashes his lips to Castiel's.

"Dean!" Cas whines.

"What?" He growls.

"I can't- I can't do this." Cas looks down, as if his shoes are suddenly extremely interesting.

"Hey," Dean whispers "look at me," he reaches his hand down and guides Cas' head up "It's okay. I know you're straight, but I think like you. I get it, you don't want to do thi-" Cas pulls Deans face to his level and kisses him, his arms around the taller boy's neck, Deans hands immediately find their spot at Cas' hips, pulling their bodies together.

"This is _so_ wrong..." Cas mumbles against Dean's lips.

"Who says it has to be?" Cas shrugs and Dean bites at his lower lip. Cas opens his mouth to allow him more access. Cas' hands reach up and tangle themselves in Dean's hair, Dean's reaching for Cas' belt. "Dean," Cas moans breathlessly "We just met!"

"Good point." he pants.

He presses his lips to Castiel's once more before the two boys walk in opposite directions to each of their next classes.

* * *

**If anyone has any suggestions for this fic, I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
